Le monde dont j'ai rêvé
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS musical. Réadaptation de la chanson "Le monde qui est le mien" du film "Hercule" de Disney, pour les Big Four! 4 adolescents, vivant dans des mondes diffèrent, partagent pourtant les mêmes rêves et espoirs : trouvez leur place et ce qu'ils cherchent dans ce vaste monde.


**Le monde dont j'ai rêvé**

Dans le village de Berk, terre natale des Vikings, vivait un jeune Viking de 16 ans, du nom d'Harold. Il avait les cheveux brun coiffé court avec une frange et des yeux verts. Il était habillé d'une tunique verte et d'un gilet de fourrure brune et d'apparence maigre et fragile. Le jeune homme souffrait de ne pas trouvez sa place parmi les siens, se faisant traiter d'erreur de la nature, aussi bien des habitants que de son père, Stoik, le chef du village.

Un jour, alors qu'il se baladait, seul, il avança vers le rebord de la falaise, face à la mer. Le ciel était bleu, il faisait beau et chaud, et les rayons du soleil semblaient lui apportait du réconfort. Ce qui le fit sourire et il ferma les yeux. Un instant après, Harold les rouvrit et fixait l'horizon bleuté, comme si quelque chose l'appelait. Quelque chose qu'il cherchait et qu'il ne trouvait pas chez lui, dans son village.

Il avait à présent le regard fixais sur une mouette qui voler dans le ciel, et s'éloigner vers l'horizon et soupira avec une moue attristée.

_- Depuis seize années, j'ai toujours souhaité,_

_Faire partie du village où je suis né._

_Être un des leurs,_

_Et un fils aimé._

_Pouvoir donner le meilleur,_

_Sans pour autant changer._

_Car au fond de moi,_

_Je ne leur ressemble pas._

_Ils combattent sans trêve,_

_Tandis que moi je rêve._

_De trouver ma voie,_

_Un ami et l'endroit._

_Là où je pourrais être aimé,_

_Dans le monde dont j'ai... rêvé..._

Dans un royaume enchanteur, où la paix semblait dominer toute chose, se trouver dans une magnifique vallée, cacher bien à l'abri de tous, une tour. Une grande tour, mais sans accès. Dans cette tour, vivait une belle jeune fille a la longue et magique chevelure dorée. Elle avait les yeux verts et portait une ravissante robe rose et violette.

Depuis 18 ans, elle vivait dans cette tour pour protéger sa chevelure magique du monde extérieure. La faisant vivre confiné dans le doute, la peur et la solitude quand sa mère, Gothel, n'était pas là. Pourtant, elle se laissa aller à ses rêveries, se disant que tout l'univers ne pouvait pas être totalement mauvais. Qu'il devait y avoir du bon quelque part, avec des gens gentils, drôles, de son âge, avec qui elle pourrait s'entendre si elle osait sortir de cette tour et s'aventurer dehors.

Elle alla à sa fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur la vallée, et le monde extérieur. Il faisait beau et chaud. Elle ferma les yeux et respira longuement, aimant sentir la chaleur des beaux jours sur son visage. Mais quand elle les rouvrit, un oiseau volé dans les airs et s'éloigna par delà la vallée, la faisant soupirer de tristesse et s'accouder sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

_- Depuis tout ce temps,_

_Je n'ai jamais connu._

_Que la peur, l'isolement,_

_Ni la vie que j'ai voulue._

_Du haut de ma tour,_

_J'observe de ma fenêtre._

_La venue d'un nouveau jour,_

_En me disant « et si ? » « peut-être ? »_

_Si je pouvais qu'une fois,_

_Avec ou sans ma mère._

_Voir le monde d'en bas,_

_Au contact de la terre._

_Sans avoir peur,_

_Du monde extérieur._

_Pouvoir vivre et m'amuser,_

_Dans le monde dont j'ai... rêvé..._

En Amérique, dans la petite ville de Burgess, résidait Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver, ignorait de la plupart des gens du monde, ne le prenant que pour un vieux conte de grand-mère. Il pouvait voir tous les résidents de la ville, sans qu'eux puisse le voir et croire en lui. Pour eux, la neige tombe du ciel. Point final. Ils ne se disent pas qu'elle provient de la magie d'un esprit qui adore faire tomber de la neige et répandre le givre sur le monde

Si les gens pouvaient voir cet esprit, il verrait que Jack avait l'apparence d'un adolescent de 18 ans, avec des cheveux blancs comme la neige, des yeux bleus de glace, la peau pâle. Qu'il était vêtu d'un gilet bleu et d'un pantalon marron, qu'il tenait un bâton de bois courbé aux veinures givrées et qui se baladait pieds nus dans la neige. ils verraient aussi qu'il adorait rire, s'amuser avec les autres, faire des farces, mais non. Personne ne pouvait le voir malgré toutes ses tentatives, et ça faisait trois siècles que ça durer. Du haut d'un arbre, sur une grosse branche, Jack observait la ville sous les rayons du soleil et le ciel bleu de l'été.

Dans l'arbre, il vit un oiseau qui le regardait, la tête penchée. Quand Jack pencha la tête sur le côté pour imiter l'oiseau, celui ci s'envola, et Jack eut un air triste. Il aimerait pourtant que ce soit les humains et non pas les animaux qui le voient. Ou le sente. Il ne savait pas. lasser, il soupira.

_- Au bout de 300 ans,_

_Seul et ignoré._

_J'aimerais tellement,_

_Que tout puisse changer._

_Qu'on puisse me voir,_

_Me parler et croire._

_Que c'est moi qui ai apporté,_

_L'hiver chaque année !_

_Avoir un chez moi,_

_Une famille, des amis !_

_Qu'enfin on me voit,_

_Que j'ai un sens à ma vie._

_Et la haut dans le ciel,_

_Je vois toutes ces merveilles._

_Mais ce que je veux, j'le trouverais,_

_Dans le monde dont j'ai...rêvé..._

Sur les terres d'Écosse, se dressait un grand et beau château de pierre ou régnait un roi courageux, une sage reine, trois petits princes malicieux, et une princesse... qui ne voulait pas en être une ! il s'agissait de la princesse Mérida. âgée de 16 ans, fière fille de roi à la chevelure de feu rebelle, et aux yeux bleu comme le ciel, elle agissait plus comme un garçon et comme son coeur lui parlait. Au grand désespoir de sa mère, la reine Élinor.

Un jour de sortie, dont elle avait le droit de temps et temps pour être elle-même et faisait ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait chevauché dans la forêt, sur son cheval noir, tirant au passage ses flèches sur les cibles qu'elle avait installées. Elle arriva finalement dans une vaste plaine, ou elle s'assit pour faire de la gravure sur son arc. Puis levant les yeux, elle vit la montagne aux chutes de feu. L'envie de l'escalader et de boire son eau fut trop tentante pour elle, et elle l'escalada aisément et avec le sourire.

Arrivée en haut, elle reprit son souffle et admira la beauté et l'étendue du paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Entendant le cri d'un aigle, elle leva ses yeux dans le ciel bleu de l'été. L'aigle volé gracieusement et s'éloigna peu à peu du champ de vision de la jeune fille, volant toujours plus haut dans le ciel. Mérida soupira, envieuse de la liberté de cet oiseau.

_- Si seulement je pouvais,_

_Choisir ma vie._

_Et ne pas accepter,_

_Le destin qu'on m'a choisi._

_Je veux être libre,_

_Faire ce qu'il me plaît !_

_Je veux pouvoir vivre,_

_Avoir ma liberté !_

_Pourquoi elle n'accepte pas,_

_Ce que je suis devenue ?_

_Même fille de Roi, _

_Je me suis toujours battu._

_Pour que mes souhaits,_

_Soit un jour exaucés._

_Mais je pourrais les réaliser,_

_Dans le monde dont j'ai... rêvé..._

Chacun de ses quatre adolescents avait le coeur en peine. Mais, comme par hasard, ils portèrent la main a leur coeur, sentant comme un appel, un appel chaleureux et porteur d'espoir tandis qu'ils fixaient toujours l'horizon. Ils retrouvèrent tous le sourire, et ils pensèrent à ce moment-là, tous les quatre, la même chose !

_- Mais un jour je sais,_

_Que mon coeur trouvera,_

_Ce dont j'ai rêvé, _

_Tout au fond de moi !_

_Je vivrais ma vie,_

_Comme je l'ai rêvé !_

_Et je trouverais des amis,_

_Avec qui j'existerais !_

Qui sait ? peut-être qu'un jour, leurs rêves se réaliseront, et que le destin décidera que leurs routes se croisent? Oui. Tant qu'ils gardent espoir, qui sait.

* * *

_Voilà un autre OS musical, avec cette fois, nos cher Big Four ! :D je voulais depuis un moment faire une chanson où tout les quatre pourraient donner leur point de vue, leur ressenti, etc. Mais pour ça, fallait trouver la bonne chanson ! :/ et je l'ai trouvée ! ^^ :_

_Quatre situations point ainsi dire similaire, avec un oiseau, pas le même je vous rassure ! quoique ? XD non, là, ça ferait trop bizarre ! genre le pur fruit du hasard ! XD et pour le couplet final, la même pensée, chacun dans son monde, avec un fameux appel mystérieux qui vient du coeur ! :D_

_Qu'en avait vous pensez ? n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! ^^_

_Encore merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! :D_


End file.
